leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Anna
Dr. Anna (Japanese: アンナ Anna) is a character of the day who appeared in Hassle In The Castle. She also appeared in the Ash & Pikachu manga. In the anime Dr. Anna runs a clinic, along with her assistant Keiko. Here, people with injuries are treated through the help of . Among the many Pokémon at the clinic is her , named "Mimi", which she uses to X-ray her patients to find out what is wrong with them. One day, and came along. Impressed with Mimi, sent out his own . He asked Dr. Anna if she would be interested in letting him help out at the clinic, and she agreed. After attacked, Brock sent out Zubat to stop them. During the , his Zubat evolved into . After it used , Dr. Anna's machine—which she used to scan patients—broke. After Team Rocket was sent blasting off, Dr. Anna told Brock that she couldn't have him helping her out, since Golbat's Supersonic was far too powerful. Heartbroken once again, Brock continued on with Ash and . Pokémon On hand This listing is of Dr. Anna's known Pokémon: nicknamed Mimi (Japanese: ミミ Mimi) which she uses in her health clinic. Her is used to examine the internal health of a patient. She can be distinguished from other Zubat by the green bow she wears. She first appeared helping a patient with her Supersonic. , and arrived at that moment, and after seeing Mimi, Brock sent out his own to help. Whilst were caught stealing food, Brock, Dr. Anna and both of the Zubat hunted them down, but fell down a hole into a strange maze. To navigate through the maze, Anna and Brock ordered their Zubat to use Supersonic and generate a map of the maze. The Zubat eventually found the exit. But before they got out, Team Rocket nabbed both Zubat, but the huge explosion caused by Brock's Pineco freed them and they were reunited with their Trainers. Mimi's only known move is .}} Works with which she uses in her health clinic to use its strength for massages. It first appeared massaging a patient. None of Machoke's moves are known.}} which she uses its electricity to run a low voltage muscle stimulator. It first appeared helping a patient, relaxing its back. Mareep's only known move is .}} which she uses in her health clinic to use its thread to make bandages. It first appeared helping a patient by making such a bandage. Spinarak's only known move is .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=兵藤まこ Mako Hyōdō |en=Megan Hollingshead |es_eu=Isabel Fernández Avanthay |fi=Elise Langenoja |pl=Olga Borys}} In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga, Dr. Anna appears in Treasure Hunting?! Try The Maze!. In Ash and Pikachu, she is simply known by "Anna" or "Miss Anna". Like in the anime, she works at a health clinic which uses Pokémon to help their patients. She is part of the tenth generation of her family to operate the Pokémon health clinic out of their castle. Pokémon On hand , Mimi. When the group get lost in the maze hidden beneath the castle, she uses Mimi's Supersonic technique in conjunction with her computer to help navigate the maze and avoid traps. Mimi's only known move is .}} Works with Trivia * The name of her Zubat, Mimi, may have been derived from meaning ear on the basis that she uses her ears a lot. Category:Anime characters Category:Ash and Pikachu characters Category:Female characters Category:Johto characters of the day Category:Doctors de:Dr. Anna es:Doctora Anna it:Dr. Anna